hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Card
See also: Card Pack, Deck Cards are what is used to play the Hearthstone digital card game. Card Types Once you’ve selected which hero you want to play as, there are three types of cards you can build your deck with in Hearthstone: spells, weapons, and minions. Each card falls into either the “basic” or “expert” card set. Basic Cards Basic cards are the “starter” cards that form the foundation of each hero’s class, and are earned each time you play a game (you can have up to two of every basic card in your deck) Expert Cards Expert cards are cards that can only be found in card packs or created using the crafting system (certain achievements grant them as well). The rarities of the Expert cards are distinguished with a gem: : (white gem) : (blue gem) : (purple gem) : (orange gem) Generally the rarer a card is, the more complex it is, often providing you with new strategic options. You can have any number of expert cards in your collection, though only two of any common, rare, or epic card, and one of any legendary card, can be placed in a deck. Both basic and expert cards have important roles to play in all decks, regardless of whether you’re just starting out or are a Hearthstone grandmaster. Card Crafting Disenchant those extra cards in your collection to receive arcane dust, the building block used to construct Hearthstone cards. You can then use this dust to craft the cards needed to complete one or more of your decks or your overall collection. Collecting In addition to crafting, players may also acquire cards in the following ways: *Players may collect new cards by participating in the game modes (Practice, Play, The Arena). *'Purchase': Purchase card packs containing five random cards using your Battle.net Balance or a variety of supported payment methods. One of the cards will always be of "rare" rarity or greater; in some cases, you may find that one or more additional cards has also "upgraded" to a higher tier of rarity. *Achievements Card backs :Main article - Card back :See also - customizing a deck Decorate the backs of your hard-earned cards, each with unique art and a different way to acquire them. You and your opponent can see your card backs in-game as you duel! Card backs replace the default artwork on the reverse side of your decks. The game interface will allow you to easily swap between any card back you’ve added to your collection. To obtain them, most card backs require the player to reach some sort of achievement. By playing in Ranked mode and achieving a rank of at least 20 will reward you with a new back once the next month's season starts. Example Cards :Hover over to see the cards. * * * * * * * * * * * Videos File:Hearthstone Heroes of Warcraft - ALL CARDS|Full Card List Hearthstone_Guide_-_Every_Legendary_Card|All legendary cards Patch changes * * * * * * * * * Category:Gameplay